Noticeable
by miyokochan13
Summary: SasuNaru - Sasuke is beginning to see naruto in a different way...and he is also noticing things that happen around said blonde... Warning: shonen-ai dont like dont read. this is my first fic and sasuke is seme so yea.
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first fanfiction ever. Im pretty fail actually so this is kinda confusing.. yea sorry if the chapter is short but there will be more and the next chapters will be longer so yeah!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto.. KISHIMOTO-SAN DOES! ^_^ (lets be happy I don't own naruto….. XD)**

**Anyway happy reading and sorry if there are spelling mistakes and please review and I will try to figure out how to read them so yea and the characters are pretty much OOC so ya know :3**

**Happy reading!**

_Italics =_thoughts

Sasuke pov

I walked out of my house slowly and locked the door behind me, I was walking to the bridge to meet up with the rest of my team, the pervert,the pinkhead and the dobe.

How irritating. I have to get out of my warm and safe bed just so I can go be harrased by a pink haired fan girl and a loud blonde,Only to be critisized in an annoying way by the perv. If you must know who I'm speaking about, I am speaking of the one and only team 7. Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki.

Kakashi is my sensei , although he is wise and a jonin (an elite ninja) he always has his nose stuck in those perverted books of his. Sakura is my crazed fangirl who pretty much stalks asks me out everyday even though I say no everytime,and then after I say no she just feels bad for herself and then attaches herself to my last of all there's Naruto. He's always hiding behind that stupid fake smile and then to try and make the act look real he purposely makes himself act like an idiot.

so all in all my team just gets on my nerves. I shook myself out of my thoughts so I could concentrate on where I was going. I lifted my head from the small path I was following only to see the bridge.

I usually take a path that is away from the town to get to the bridge so im usually the first one there. I enjoy the short solitude I get given when I get there first so I try to get up as early as I can even though I enjoy to sleep in. As I walked on to the old bridge I leaned my arms against the wooden railing so I could look at the water as I waited for the rest of my team to arrive.

This is the usual routine of my to special,lately though I have kind of been thinking about naruto a lot im not sure why but he just kind of sticks himself in my mind_. His big azure eyes just rid my mind of everything except him,and he is kinda cute_._wait ,wait,wait, I should not be thinking like that naruto is my rival and its not right to have feelings for naruto he is a boy! Ok just drop it im just not gonna think about him._

I stared at the water that moved slowly and steadily down the river below the bridge,I think that Sakura or Naruto will be here soon . They usually get here around 20 minutes after I arrive, not that I care about sakura so much but I have been having troubles getting the blonde off my mind. _HOLY SHIT! Stop it sasuke!_

Normal pov

Sasuke turned around to have his back leaning against the bridge railing. He was thinking quietly until he was interupted by a rather shrill voice that rang his ears. "GOOD MORNING SASUKE KUNNN! "

sasuke sighed rather annoyed that the peace was gone and he just ignored the loud greeting that met his ears. A flash of pink appeared in front of him and before he knew it the annoying pink haired girl was in front of him staring at him with big love hearts in her eyes. _How her eyes sickin me why_ _does she even bother trying to look cute around me when she could never compare to naruto? What? OK sasuke stop thinking like that its not right so drop it._

"how are you today sasuke kunnn? " sakura said pulling him out of his thoughts. sasuke glared at sakura before saying "worse now " then turning away from her to look somewhere that wasn't so… sickining.

Just as sasuke turned away from her he noticed a blonde boy walking towards the bridge. It was Naruto of course."Ohayo sakura-chan, sasuke" naruto said in bright voice. Sakura glared daggers at Naruto "ugh Naruto, you just had to come along and ruin my time with Sasuke didn't you?" sakura spat " you always ruin everything." Naruto's eyes glazed over and the bright smile he had on before had now dissapeared.

Naruto lowered his head so that his bangs covered his eyes " Gomen.." he said in an unusually quiet voice. Sasuke looked at naruto as though he had two heads ."_Did naruto say good morning to me before? Without an insult or anything? Why does he look so sad?.." _

sasuke thought to himself before he was ripped away from his thoughts by the sound of a throat clearing. He turned to where he heard the sound and it happened to be no other than sakura. Sakura blushed slightly and then started to play with her fingers in front of her stomach.

"ano… sasuke-kunn…. I was umm….. wondering if maybe.. you wanted to um.. go out wit-" "no" sasuke interuppted sakura's pointless attempt at asking him out on a date. She had a dissapinted look at first but then she looked angry and started to glare at naruto again. She started to speak.

"It's all because of that idiot naruto, I mean he just came and ruined our conversation sasuke so I can understand why you said no. I mean who would feel happy after naruto comes up to you anyway?" Naruto looked up with wide eyes at sakura his eyes looked watery and his hands were shaking slightly. He looked away " I'm sorry if my arrival here upset you sakura-chan. I didn't mean to make you angry."

"you should be." Sakura replied. Naruto just faced down and hid his face without saying was sick of this. sakura shouldn't be aloud to treat naruto like that even if he is a dobe. "Sakura you have no right to say things like that about naruto. He didn't do anything wrong at all, he just arrived for training which he was supposed to do. so you should use that brain of yours to think about what you say before you blurt them out even though there is no logic to them at all." Sasuke didn't know why he said it he just … did.

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked up to see sasuke standing there glaring at sakura and sakura standing there shocked as ever. Naruto looked away and smiled ,not a fake smile , a genuine smile. A smile so pretty on his face that sasuke's heart skipped a beat.

Naruto's pov

_Did sasuke just stick up for me? He never has before… why is my heart beating so fast?___Naruto could feel himself blush. _Am I blushing? Pull yourself together naruto ! it was just a comment!_

_But I really do appreciate what he said._

Naruto was soon pulled out of his thoughts to a poof of smoke and sakura yelling at what seemed to be there once again late sensei but instead of joining in he would take the time now while sakura was away from sasuke to thank him. Naruto walked up to sasuke and said in a quiet voice " arigatou…sasuke.."

Sasuke looked up at naruto and smirked at that and walked up to naruto and whispered in his ear in a very low voice " Your welcome,Naruto…" Naruto blushed so red he couldn't hide it he just turned away and then yelled "What the hell was that teme?" sasuke turned back around and noticed the blush still blatantly on naruto's face and smirked before saying "Dobe".

Okay sasuke'll admit it

He had fallen for the dobe.

**Anyway that is the start to my story noticeable. I will try to get the next chapter up as quick as I can and review tell me if there are things I need to improve and yea**

**Thanks ,miyoko chan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Miyoko-chan here! **

**Sachiel Angelo, Thank you, thank you, thank you! Your review was like a big hug! **

**oh and people, if something is miss- spelt and you can't understand it, it is because I have made a punctuation mistake when I was writing it and Fan-fiction has deleted the mistake so yea.**

**Ok I'm sorry I didn't put this up straight away but I just had a lot of other important things to do…**

**(Was actually playing Sims 2 and then killing them on her laptop)**

**Oh and by the way I forgot to mention (because I'm just useless) that this is when Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are around 13, 14 you guys can choose.**

**So yeah here is chapter 2 of Noticeable I'm not all that creative so I'm not gonna name the chapters**

**Because that's just how lame I am, so anyway now for the warnings and so on….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway (only in my dreams) kishimoto Sama does and I don't own any of the characters in this story blah blah blah... **

**WARNING: This is a SasuNaru fanfic so that pretty much means shonen-ai so yeah don't like don't read, and to all you uke Sasuke fan girls Get OUTTA HERE cause that just ain't happening in this story :D**

**And to the people who are not as lazy-ass as me and are actually motivated enough to review I pretty much just love you :3 this has gone on for far too long so…**

**On with the story!**

* * *

_Italics=thoughts_

_Normal pov_

Team 7's training day was just like usual. Sasuke would spar with Naruto while, Kakashi sensei and Sakura would practice genjutsu. Of course Kakashi had to remind Sakura that she couldn't spar with Sasuke because; well to put it shortly she would just get owned.

So once they had collected their weapons that were now arrayed in different parts of the training fields, they headed back to their usual meeting bridge to head their separate ways.

"Well we have had a very productive day today, I hope that we all learn from our mistakes and make strategies to avoid them." Kakashi stated "Sakura you are very talented in the art of illusion and your chakra control is almost the level of a jonin…"

Sakura looked up proudly "but I think you need to practice a bit more in your Tai and ninjutsu. Naruto and Sasuke are already very talented in their Tai and ninjutsu, and Sasuke has already reached the level of chunin in his ninjutsu" Kakashi added.

As soon as Kakashi said this Sakura face-dropped instantly, all traces of pride now replaced with shame.

"Oops... Didn't mean to make you disappointed in front of Naruto and Sasuke." Kakashi snickered at his comment, not that his students noticed or anything.

Sakura just face palmed. Hasn't she been embarrassed and tortured enough today? First with Sasuke sticking up for Naruto instead of agreeing with her, and now her teacher is pretty much embarrassing her in front of the failure and her true love! Ugh could this get any worse!

_Even Naruto is starting to get better than me….._

Sakura just started to glare at Naruto once that thought hit her mind. Naruto didn't notice but Sasuke sure did. Sometimes Sasuke really wished Sakura was a boy so it was legal for him to just beat the shit out of her.

_Oh wait. I didn't think that._

"Well kids training today is over. I'm off, I have a certain dolphin to see…" and with that the silver haired man disappeared with a poof.

"So um Sasuke do you wanna –""no" Sasuke said automatically, ughh that reply was just getting so over used..

"Oh ok..." Sakura looked down dejectedly before lifting up her face "well bye Sasuke –kunn!"

"Hn..."

Sakura wished with all her heart that he would say something like 'bye' or 'seeya' but it never came. Sakura just sighed and looked at Naruto almost expectedly. He always asked her out after Sasuke had rejected her and then she would just say no and call him a loser, but it never came. It was almost a way of her insuring herself that she was better than him

"Bye Sakura-chan." Naruto just turned and started to walk away from the pinkette

"Ehem, Naruto aren't you forgetting something?"

"What would that be? I don't think I forgot anything I mean I'm wearing my jacket so it can't be-"

"No I mean aren't you forgetting to ask something." Sakura looked at Naruto intently before she could see realization dawning oh his face.

"Oh yeah..."

"Well?" Sakura said waiting...

"I was going to ask Sasuke-Teme something. Thanks Sakura-chan!" Naruto then ran off in the direction that Sasuke had gone off in and had now almost disappeared from Sakura's sight.

Sakura just stared with a wide mouth behind Naruto

"IDIOT!" Sakura yelled out although she knew Naruto didn't hear her.

This was just not her day…

* * *

Naruto ran in the way Sasuke had left off in, he was at first going to ask him if he wanted to go get ramen, but now he suddenly felt a whole lot less confident.

The problem with this is that now he couldn't turn back because he could now see Sasuke, and Sasuke had stopped because he knew someone was behind him.

Sasuke turned his head slightly to look at Naruto, who was looking down slightly contemplating what to do.

"What do you want dobe." After Sasuke said this Naruto looked up from the ground and blushed slightly,"ano… I was wondering if you wanted to go get some ramen with me?"

"Why don't you go ask Sakura like you usually do?" Sasuke said this kind of well…. meanly to put it shortly, he didn't actually intend to or anything… he was just confused to why Naruto was asking him and not his beloved Sakura?

"Because…."

Sasuke waited, but when Naruto didn't say anything he started to walk again.

"Wait!" Sasuke stopped and turned around he took a few steps toward Naruto so they were just about a meter away.

"What dobe?"

"The reason I'm asking is because… I want to go with you, not Sakura." Naruto looked up at the slightly taller boy, with a glint of hope in his eyes.

_I'm sick of being alone...And maybe Sasuke is too._

Of course Naruto would never be able to say that to Sasuke's face but he liked to think that the closest person too him feels the same way about being alone.

Sasuke just sighed and looked away "Fine…"

Naruto's face lit up "really?" Sasuke looked back at Naruto and started to speak again "Didn't I just say I would dobe?"

Naruto just blinked at Sasuke innocently then smiled. A very beautiful smile.

_He should smile like that more…_

* * *

When Naruto turned back towards the way he came down the path, Sasuke who was following behind smirked to himself knowing that he was the one who caused that amazing smile.

As Sasuke followed silently behind the shorter boy, he could see the path that they were on opening up a bit and their usual meeting bridge was now in sight, but instead of going on to that meeting bridge they took a different path that headed into the town.

Sasuke scowled slightly at this, he really did hate going into the heart of the village. So many people, too many people in fact. What makes it worse is that fact that everyone in the whole village just pity's him.

They all pity the great uchiha and the fact that a being such as him had to go through such a horrible fate… all those villagers that looked at him like that, were worthless in his eyes. There all just happy that they have one uchiha that holds the sharingan left.

They were soon surrounded by lights and store's as they continued towards the ramen store. The ramen store is on the other side of town, so to get there they have to walk through the heart of the village.

It was strange.

Sasuke could feel something bad. He turned his head slightly but couldn't see any enemies following them. What is this horrible feeling?

He quietly activated his sharingan just to check if there was absolutely no one following them with bad intents but there was nothing.

He deactivated his sharingan, making his eyes turn their normal charcoal colour. He could feel this horrible aura surrounding him. So horrible that it was almost suffocating.

It was a wanting to kill. Something that wished to make someone disappear. It wasn't even directed at him and he could feel the hatred strangling him. Forget his hate for Itachi, this feeling was enough to make someone go insane if it surrounded them for too long.

And it was directed at Naruto.

Sasuke looked around at the villagers surrounding them as they walked on. It was the villagers that were making this hatred, he could see all the cold stare's and glare's on their faces. A pure hatred written in their eyes. They all writhed Naruto. Wished for him to suffer. Sasuke could feel it and see it plainly on their faces.

But why?

Sasuke walked towards Naruto and walked next to him, looking down at the blonde's expression out of the corner of his eyes.

It was sad.

His expression was hidden not under a ridiculous smile, but a blank face with eyes filled with sadness. Almost as if he expected this? But why in the world would the entire village hate the blonde boy so much that they felt like killing him?

I mean I know he does some stupid pranks and is rather loud but, that isn't a reason for hating someone so much that you would wish for them to suffer is it? Sasuke turned his head to the sound of someone cursing.

"Stupid brat" Sasuke just glared at the man with a threat written on his face. The man noticed the uchiha glaring at him and looked away as though he didn't say anything.

Sasuke's attention was turned towards back to Naruto when he noticed a woman walk past Naruto and bump him on the shoulder.

"Oh I'm sorry are you al-" Naruto then turned to the lady to say not to worry, the lady looked at Naruto and then her caring expression changed to one of a hateful smirk "oh actually, never mind, I enjoyed that"

Naruto's eyes just clouded, and the blonde just looked ahead, with the same emotionless expression on his face.

Sasuke watched the whole thing with non-belief inside him. He may not have shown it on his face, but he couldn't believe what was happening.

_What the hell was going on?_

As he was thinking that, he and Naruto had walked past 3 ladies standing next to a dumpling stand.

One lady had stuck her foot out and tripped Naruto over as we were walking.

"Oops…" as soon as the horrid woman had said this, Her and the other two women started to laugh and snicker. "GO DIE YOU DEMON!" someone from the crowd behind Sasuke had yelled.

_What? What is happening? Naruto hasn't done anything wrong... He isn't a demon... What the hell is wrong with these people?_

Sasuke looked down at Naruto. That same sad expression that he had this morning at training was on his face, But this time his eyes were even sadder… and he looked almost as if he was going to cry.

Sasuke just glared at everyone around him as he walked up to Naruto, and held out his hand.

Naruto looked up slightly to see a hand being held towards him. It was Sasuke's hand.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked almost confused that Sasuke was offering him his hand

Sasuke looked at Naruto impatiently "well dobe are you gonna take my hand or are you just gonna sit there all night?"

"Don't you… Don't you hate me too?"

"Of course not dobe. Why would I?"

Naruto hesitantly took Sasuke's hand and stood up.

"Why is Uchiha Sasuke friends with the demon?" one of the villagers said

Sasuke just glared at all the villagers there

"Come on Naruto lets go." Sasuke then proceeded to drag Naruto off in the opposite direction of the villagers

Naruto's eyes widened as he realized Sasuke was holding his hand, and in front of all those villagers as well. Naruto smiled lightly with a light blush across his face.

Sasuke had helped me in front of all those people.

Naruto felt a strange feeling in his stomach.

_What is this feeling?_

Naruto and Sasuke then walked into the small ramen shop and were greeted by a friendly ramen chef and his daughter.

"Welcome to ichiraku!"

* * *

**haha I figured out how to edit it on Fan fiction! :D**

**Okay that is the end of the second chapter of noticeable!**

**Please review, and if you have any ideas please tell me! I will try to put the next one up soon!**

**Thanks **


End file.
